


Please Don't...

by nightfire2017



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Don't Judge Me, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Hurt, Loss of Virginity, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, Work In Progress, completely original, eventual lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hi guys! I'm new around here and still trying to navigate through here. This first fic is an original work I've been working on for quite some time... Let me know what you think... And I can take requests for some fandoms if you'd like... Thanks!! ;) :) :) There's a couple chapters still of this fic in progress...





	1. Be Still...

Chapter 1  
“Everything will be alright”, he said. “Just let go. I’ll protect you no matter what…” Those were the last words I heard that came out of his mouth before waking up, feeling a cold sweat run down my fore head, letting out a trembling breath and a strangled sob, while trying to regain my composure before she [my roommate Casey] comes running in the room asking what’s wrong. I couldn’t get him out of my head. It’s like he found the way to embed himself in my life… If only I knew what he could possibly gain from this…?  
Trying to distract myself of the dreams that were plaguing me, I went to my new restaurant, Reactions, now that Experimentation was a success both financially and culinary wise. Business was slow that particular day, until one of my regulars came in and orders the same thing he always gets. This particular regular was very eccentric both in taste and life. After eating his meal, he asked if I could come out of the kitchen. I thought it was odd, since this regular never wanted to meet me, but I brushed it off simply as he’s finally sociable now. I went to the bar because that’s where he always sat, and before I even said something, he said: “I have to admit, every day your skills get better and better, Baby Girl”. I stopped dead in my tracks, because the only person who would call me that was my best friend Theo Summers who I hadn’t seen in what seemed like an eternity and who I lovingly nicknamed Chipmunk ever since we were kids. It had been years since I had last heard from him.  
As soon as he turned around, an inevitable smile appeared on my face as I rushed to his arms for a long overdue embrace. Even though it lasted a couple minutes, it felt like forever. His arms felt like home for I had missed him so dearly. After our hug, I told the staff to take the rest of the day off, for I was going to close up early that day. Theo and I rekindled our friendship as if like we had never been separated. We left the restaurant and walked over to the fountain close to it and talked about what had happened in our lives ever since I moved here to Miami to finish school and start with my now 2 successful restaurants and we both lost contact with each other. At one point of our conversation, I felt two hands cover my eyes and someone whispered: “Hey, baby. Who’s this dude?” I then realized it was my on again off again boyfriend, Jake Mills. Theo replied:  
“I’m her best friend who’s been looking for her because I love her and have missed her terribly. I think I’m the one who’s supposed to ask who you are”. As soon as he finished, a tear ran down my cheek because now I realized the hurt and pain that I had caused him when I left California.

 

Chapter 2  
Jake replied: “I’m her boyfriend of 3 years and you have no business being here, idiot”, to which I said: “I think you meant to say EX-boyfriend, since you cheated on me with Sammie. And one more thing: Theo was, is, and always will be twice the man that you ever were for me”. It was at that point that I felt a pressure on my right hand and when I looked down, Theo was holding it and I let him hold it. And at that moment, he pulled me into his arms, tilted my head up and as I got lost in his eyes, he kissed me and I kissed him back , causing Jake to have a jealous fit and started ranting.  
But it was like his voice was miles away at that moment because I couldn’t separate my lips from Theo’s lips, entrancing me even further. After our kiss, Jake had tried to hit Theo, but what he didn’t know was that both Theo and I were 3rd degree black belts in karate. He didn’t stand a chance, but I gave Jake an option: either he left us alone or we were going to beat his ass. Jake left quietly. After that happened, I asked Theo why did he kiss me and he replied: “For 2 reasons. The first one was to get your ex riled up, but the real reason is because ever since we met, I’ve always liked you for who you are, but you never even noticed it because every other guy was always trying to sweep you off your feet and every time they broke your heart you would always come to me…  
“Because I would always wipe away your tears just for another guy to cause them again to you and it killed me every time but you never noticed me as more than just your friend”. Before he could even turn around, this time I grabbed his hand and when he opened it, there was a letter that I had always wanted to send to him but never had the chance to do it until this moment. And I told him: “You thought I never noticed you? How could I not notice you when you were the only one who saw me when I was invisible to everybody? What happened with those guys was a cruel prank at my expense done by the popular pretty bitchy girls at school. It was you who never noticed how I fell for you every time my heart got broken by those douches, because you saw something in me that I didn’t even see in myself. I always wanted to tell you how I felt but I never got the chance because when I was about to tell you, my heart broke again because I found out that I was moving and that terrified me because that meant that I’d never see you again.” When I finished talking, I pulled out the necklace that he had given me years ago the day before I moved away. His face immediately lit up. “You kept it all this time?” he asked.  
“If I lost this, I would have died because it’s the only thing that reminded me of the love of my life.” I said to him, answering his question. 

 

 

 

Chapter 3  
He looked at me and finally understood that we were always meant to be with each other; it just took distance for us to see it. He pulled me in and we embraced yet again. It felt like time had stopped and we were the only two people in the world. Only this time, he told me this: “People always say that you should never let a good thing go or let it slip away. I’ve been apart from you for so long, but now that I found you again, I never want to let you go. So, Lacy Hall, do you want be my girlfriend?” My heart had skipped a beat. I said yes and we got lost in a passionate kiss, sealing our undeniable love. It seemed as it was too good to be true, but at the moment, I didn’t care. I was happy again. I should have known better…  
I decided to visit my friends back home in California, along with my boyfriend. It was a pretty smooth airplane ride. When we landed, something seemed a little off. Everybody on the plane was eerily quiet, but I just thought it was delayed jet lag. We got off the plane and everybody kept looking at me like they knew something I needed to know, but I just blew it off. “You ok, Baby Girl?” Theo asked, seeing me a little worried. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry, Chipmunk.” I said to him, putting his mind at ease. We never let each others’ hands go. We finally got to where my friends were, which was also the pub where I landed my first job before I moved to Miami; with the little detail that they had no idea I was coming home, until Randy, one of my partners in crime when we were in culinary school saw me. “Oh my God!!!!! What are you doing here, sweetie?” he yelled out while he ran to me and picked me up and started twirling me around. It wasn’t long after that the rest of the gang had the same reaction. “It is so good to see you again. We’ve missed you so much.” they all said. It felt like the best welcome home present just seeing them again.  
It was just like old times again; the whole gang was back together: Casey, Randy, Steve, Riley, Corey, Faith, Theo and me. Apart from Casey, no one else knew that Theo & I were a couple until Randy noticed something that was a dead giveaway about us: Theo was wearing the ring that I had given him a couple of days ago before we got here and he never wears anything on his hands and he just nonchalantly asked: “ Are you two together? Because if I can recall correctly, you {Theo} never wear anything on your hands. So what’s up?” He kind of froze for a second, but after looking at me, a smile broke out on his face as he confirmed it: “Yeah, man. We’re together.” We looked at each other for a brief second and kissed. “It’s about time!!!” Riley screamed out. “We always thought you 2 were perfect for each other, but you decided to move and never really gave yourselves the opportunity to be together.” 

 

 

 

Chapter 4  
Everybody nodded in agreement with what Riley was saying except for Steve. I asked him: “Steve, what’s wrong? Aren’t you happy for us?” and he didn’t say anything, but when I looked at him, he was crying. I pulled him away from the rest of the gang to the nearby fountain close to the bar we were at. I asked him again what was wrong with him. He showed me his phone and my world just shattered. His little sister, my goddaughter Amy who had been sick for some time had just died of health complications. He had just plunged himself to the ground crying uncontrollably and I just held him. Theo came rushing to us when he saw us on the ground, followed by the rest of the gang, asking me what happened. “Amy died”, I said between tears and they just went into shock.  
Steve had calmed down, while on the other hand I was an emotional wreck. Theo had pulled me in as I let Steve go and I just sobbed until I couldn’t cry anymore. A day that was supposed to be happy had just turned tragic. We immediately rushed to the hospital where she was at and the first person I saw was Susie, Amy & Steve’s mom. I just held on to her & she held on to me. I asked where she was and the nurse guided me to where she was. When I saw her on the bed, I went into a state of disbelief. I just couldn’t accept that she had died. It wasn’t until the doctor came in and told me what had happened. As it turns out, Amy had stage IV cervical cancer and she had little time to live, but I knew something was off because when I looked at Amy and I touched her, she was ice cold and a human is supposed to be warm when they die so I tried taking her pulse and I found one, it was low and weak but there was a pulse. I yelled out for the doctor and he was in shock, but called out for the nurse and an oxygen tank to help Amy breathe and her color came back and tried talking and all she could say at the moment was my name: “Lacy… Where’s Lacy?” And I told her to not talk for a bit. She asked for me to not leave her side and I told her I wouldn’t for anything in the world until she fell asleep again… 

 

I ran out of the room and when Susie saw me, she immediately knew that Amy was alive, she ran to me with tears of joy and said: “ Thank you, Lacy, thank you, thank you, thank you…” and then ran to the room while Steve picked me up and twirled me around and hugged me for a long time and at one moment, he kissed me, catching me completely off guard, and he said :“Thank you, babe…”, then he ran off to the room to see Amy. I couldn’t explain it, but when he kissed me, it’s like something inside me warned me to stay away. And it absolutely terrified me, I was with Theo, but I always had a strange connection with Steve, but I never admitted it to myself. It was at that moment that Theo came back from the cafeteria with hot chocolate for the gang. He put it on one of the tables nearby and as soon as I saw him, I just hugged him. When he saw that I wasn’t letting him go, Theo asked me:“Baby, what’s wrong?” That’s when Faith told him what had happened, including the kiss that Steve gave me. He let go of me and started to go to the room, but I stopped him. “Theo, calm down. It was heat of the moment, he caught me completely off guard with it, but you know damn well that I didn’t feel anything. I love you. The only kiss I’ll ever want comes from your lips. You know that, okay?” I told him with tears running down my face. He pulled me in, looked at me, wiped my tears away with his thumbs, and kissed me while biting my lip. He always had a way of knowing how, when and where to kiss me, especially when we both needed it and it was also fun. It made us both feel better.  
We both made our way into the room where Amy was, and her face immediately lit up when she saw our hands waffled together. Amy was the only other person apart from Casey who knew what I felt for Theo. Steve and Theo locked eyes, as Theo tightened his grip on me and I knew why he was doing it. While they were still locked in the death stare, I knew that Theo was staking his claim while warning Steve to back off and Steve wasn’t having it. “Theo, let’s go outside and talk”, Steve said. Theo agreed, but not without kissing me for what seemed an eternity. “I’ll be back later, baby.” Theo told me. They both went outside while I talked with Amy. We talked for what seemed hours when in reality, we had just spent a full half hour gossiping and crying happy tears, as well. But in all that time, my stomach was just in knots because I didn’t know what Steve and Theo were talking about. I just hope Steve doesn’t tell him what had happened a couple of months ago. Not being able to resist, I leave Amy with her mom and I start to look for my 2 guys: my boyfriend & my best friend. Even though I don’t know what they’re talking about, the day has gotten a little better now that Amy was alive and kicking. God, I’ve missed that kid so much, we were always together ever since she was a baby and I’ve always been there for her when she needed me. But right now my mind is thinking about my guys. Where are they?

Not seeing them anywhere in the hospital, I went to the outside of the hospital to look for them and I see them having words with each other. Worried that it could turn physical, I rush to Theo’s side. He sees me in time as I’m reaching him and catches me in his arms. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of being in his arms. He puts me down, looks at me and gives me one of his best kisses to date, you know, the type of kiss that just makes you believe the world has stopped turning. Yeah, that type of kiss. After that, Steve just says the most shocking thing I have ever heard him say: “Look dude, I’m sorry to tell you this, but I am not backing down. I will not give up on Lacy being mine, so just give up now before she chooses me in the end”. Steve looks at me with a look in his eyes that just makes my insides melt, making me doubt for a moment if I’m with the right guy. Thank God I have good facial skills and I give off a confused look and Theo just bursts out laughing. When he stops, his eyes have lost their shine and now they’re dark and menacing. Uh-oh…  
Look Steve, I don’t think you understand. I love Lacy and-” I interrupt him by holding his hand and actually say what he’s thinking: “And I love Theo. Steve, I love you, but you are like family to me. I just can’t see you as anything more than that. I really hope you can understand.” And Steve just locks eyes with me and he just nods at me, and I know that he understood, but he gives me a look that tells me that he still won’t back down and for a second, I wonder what is it about Steve that makes me be like this. He goes back in the hospital and Theo and I take a sigh of relief. He pulls me closer to him while he looks in my eyes in a way that makes me want him… Badly. It’s amazing what he does to me by just looking at me. I lean my head up to kiss him and as soon as our lips meet, it’s like we are the air that we need to breathe. He pulls away breathless and gives me one last kiss while biting my lower lip. “Are we okay?” he asks me, and I reassure him with a smile.


	2. Fearful...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This is part 2 of Please Don't... I know it's a little random and weird, but it just popped into my head and just wrote it. There's still a couple more parts to add to this fic... Hope you like it!!!

Chapter 5   
We hail a cab on our way back to the hotel & we talk about the crazy day we have just survived. And I can’t help thinking about the people that were staring at me when we landed, their eyes staring into me like they knew something about my beau, something they wanted to tell me, and it creeps me out to the point of me losing my train of thought, until he yanks me back to real time by squeezing my hand. We get back to our room at the hotel to relax and I sit on the bed and he closes the door and it’s there, that little spark between us. He makes his way over to me and lifts me up and sits me on his lap on the bed. While we look in each other’s eyes, he leans into me and starts kissing me slowly, his tongue playing with mine and I can’t help but let a small playful moan out of my mouth. God, I want him and he wants me too.   
 And without warning, as we both surrender ourselves to our kiss, my hips start gyrating over his jeans while my hands explore his beautiful face. Holy cow, I want this, and I hope he wants it too. His hands start moving south of my back, down to my butt when he gets to my thighs until he reaches his goal, right between my legs… “God, I want you so bad", he groans into my mouth as he starts touching me and I start moaning into his mouth, biting his lip until we’re both stretched out on the bed, him on top of me, still rubbing me and my hands now exploring his body, like his arms, his back, until they start wandering their way down his chest while he keeps teasing me, making me wanting more. Then all of a sudden, he moves his hands up my body until he reaches my face, brushing his thumb over my lower lip while he playfully keeps biting it, but the moment he tries to take my jeans off, something creeps up on me that make the moment we’re living bittersweet. Suddenly, that very unpleasant experience rears its ugly head…   
“I’m going to have fun with you sweetie…” That’s the last thing I remember hearing before the traumatizing events that happened a couple of months before I reunited with Theo. I immediately sat up on the bed while taking Theo’s hands off of me before burying my face in my hands crying. What Theo doesn’t know and what I was afraid that Steve would have revealed is that I was sexually assaulted and had to be admitted to the psychiatric part of the hospital for 2 weeks to fully “cure” myself, while Steve stayed with me until I got somewhat better. Theo was concerned and kept asking me what was wrong while soothingly rubbing my back. After I calmed myself down to the point that I could talk, I looked at him and told him why I reacted the way I did, and after I told him, his face was somewhat similar to mine a couple of months ago: of pure horror. He made the move to hold my hands and I let him.   
After a couple of minutes of just looking at each other, his green eyes looking at my distracted, sad hazel eyes, he lifted me up on his lap once again and just hugs me in a way that just makes everything bad leave my body and I wrap my arms around his neck and after about 30 minutes, I lean away from him to look at him and I kiss him and he deepens the kiss after he leans into me. We pull away from each other and I ask him: “Are we okay?” and he gives me a full-teeth, all-American boyish smile and kisses me again while biting my lower lip, which answers the question. That’s our way of saying yes to our signature question. My face lights up and we both lie on the bed as we both fall asleep…This is where I belong… This is home… “I’ll never leave you…Just let go”…Where did that come from? 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 6   
I wake up, and for some reason I feel safe and protected. I look around and I realize I’m in the hotel and his arms are wrapped around me. I can’t help the smile that blossoms across my face. I lean over and kiss him and when I pull away, his eyes are searching for mine. “Hi, Baby Girl”, “Hi, Chipmunk”, we both say to each other. We get out of bed and he goes into the bathroom to take a shower. He finishes and then I go in while he brushes his teeth. I close my eyes for a second under the shower head, and suddenly I feel 2 arms wrapping themselves over my shoulders and I’m startled for a moment before I look over and I see that it’s Theo. “Are you okay, Baby Girl?”, he asks me while I lean my head back unto his chest, and I turn around, looking into his eyes… Those disarming eyes that surprise me every chance they get…   
Our eyes find each other and as I start to touch his arms, he pulls me in and tips my head up just enough so that our lips meet and he puts both hands on either side of my head while I wrap my arms around his waist and I realize he’s wearing his boxer briefs, but I don’t focus much on that because we both surrender to our kiss until I pull away. “I have to shower, and you’re already clean. Maybe later, babe?” I say to him while I look at him. After he pouts at me, he goes. I finish showering and I get out of the bathroom wearing his blue t-shirt that I gave him the day I left a couple of years ago. Can’t believe he still has it, but it sure is comfy to wear. As I look for him, I stop in the doorway to the mini living room and can’t believe what I’m seeing: he’s ordered a spread of food for us, and it is well received because I am famished after everything that’s happened today.   
We both sit down to eat and after we finish dessert, room service takes the plates away while I made my way to the bedroom and turned on the TV. After 5 minutes, Theo joins me, but not before slowly taking his shirt off and treating me to the finest floor show starring the finest man available: him. He just likes to spoil me. “Mighty fine floor show, babe, but I’m getting lonely here without you in the bed”, I say to him finishing with a pout. He plops down onto the bed and starts crawling his way up till he reaches me. He pulls me onto his lap and starts stroking my back and smiling at me and I can’t help but to beam back at him. I start to kiss him, but he pushes us both onto the bed while pinning my hands up by my head and he starts to kiss me slowly and tentatively stroking my tongue with his. I can’t help but smile against his lips wanting more. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” he said. I know why he asked the question, because of what had happened to me, but I know I was ready to truly be his in every sense, heart, soul and now, my body. I told him it was okay. “Make me yours, Theo. Please, I need you…”   
“I want to touch you, babe…Please”, I beg him in a passionate plea. “Baby, I need this slow. I want to enjoy this moment. Soon you’ll be able to touch me, but for now, surrender yourself to me touching you…” he tells me while his hands start exploring my body inch by inch, until he snakes one around my waist, lifting me to his lap. He keeps my hands pinned behind my back this time while he keeps exploring until he stops right under my navel. He asks me if he can take my shirt off and I nod briskly. When he yanks it off, I’m not wearing anything else, so at this point I am completely naked and a little afraid of what he’s going to do next. He releases my hands and lowers us back onto the bed and we just keep looking at each others’ eyes while he takes off his boxer briefs and drops them to the floor. And now we’re both completely naked in bed, waiting for someone to make the first move. 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 7   
Now that my hands are free, I get on top of him and it’s my turn now to go exploring. I start by caressing his face with the tips of my fingers and I start to kiss him by the path that my fingers had already made. He closes his eyes and groans softly while he surrenders himself to me. I reach his chest and arms, and pass my fingernails across his chest and he immediately rolls over, pinning me beneath him. I grab his face and pull him down to me, capturing his lips with mine. He reaches for a condom on his bedside table, rips the foil, and pulls it onto his shaft, which had grown considerably. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to…” he says in the gentlest way possible, giving me an out to which I responded: “Believe me, I want to. Just take it slow, please…”, & he gives me the most boyish grin ever, and just before he makes me his…   
He says: “Ok, Baby Girl…”, and he eases himself into me as I close my eyes while my body arches to accept the feeling, and he starts to move, and I move with him, and that horrible nightmare I once lived is soon being eradicated from my system, replaced by this new feeling, the darkness being obliterated and blazing light filling that space. And it’s so strong, so powerful, so liberating that I find myself calling Theo’s name while he pours himself in me. It’s after this moment that I realize that tears are running down my face. He looks at me and is asking me what was wrong, & all I could do was smile at him. He couldn’t understand the reason why I was smiling until I explained it to him. “I’m smiling because you just made me forget about that horrible night…” my voice cracking on those last 2 words.   
And he just wraps me in his arms for the longest time in silence except for the TV that was still on. He looks at me & just gives me the sweetest gentlest kiss he’s ever given me. When he pulls away, I’m breathless and he’s beaming. Now it’s my turn to ask why he’s smiling, and he says: “You’ll never be alone again. I promise you. I’ll protect you, Baby Girl. Like we always said: They may try to keep us apart, but our hearts still beat as one.” And I kiss him, pouring all the love I feel in that moment & he responds in kind to me. We watch TV till the wee hours of the night and we were tired. Really tired after all of the um, activity that had transpired today. He turned off the TV, I snuggled in his arms and we both drifted into a deep sleep. But I still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. I should’ve run when I had the chance… I feel myself tossing & turning in the bed only to be confronted by the absence of my boyfriend from the bed. I sit up immediately and put on his t-shirt and look for him. I look at the clock: its 3:15 in the morning. I look everywhere in the room and he’s not there. I go out to the hall and I find him walking away from the room. I call his name and he turns to look at me, but all I can see is his blank expression on his face only to have an unnerving smile plaster his face. It’s not until I feel 2 hands shaking me awake that I let out a horrible, chilling scream. “What’s wrong, Baby Girl”? I hear Theo ask me in a very worried voice. I take in my surroundings; we’re in the hotel in our room. I look at the clock: it’s 3:15 in the morning.   
I turn to look at him and his face is etched with concern(my guess, probably concerned about me), and I take him in my arms and he scoops me up and sits me on his lap, holding me so tight I can barely breathe. Only then do I notice that tears are running down my cheeks and I pull back from him and he dries them off with his thumb. “What’s wrong, sweetie? Are you ok? What happened?” he asks & I can tell he’s desperate to try to comfort me. “It’s just a bad dream I had. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry.” I don’t know why this is happening and it’s scary, but I feel safe in his arms. I can see in his face that he wants me to tell him, so I tell him about it & he just looks at me with utter bewilderment but at the same time, with complete and total love. “Shhh, it’s just a bad dream, baby. I’m not going anywhere without you, ok? Let’s get back to sleep…”, and I drifted back to sleep with my love at my side.   
As I wake up, the sunrise floods into the room and I see Theo resting next to me. I untangle myself from the sheets of the hotel bed and wrap my robe around me to fend off the morning chill I’ve missed for the last couple of months. As I reach the windows and pull the curtains halfway, the early rays of sun flood the room. I feel arms wrapped around my waist and I know that he’s awake. He kisses my neck and as I turn around, I lean up and take his face in my hands and kiss his lips & the more we kiss, the harder it gets to pull away until it’s absolutely necessary to breathe. I can see the desire and lust in his eyes and the quickening of his chest until he scoops me in his arms and lays me on the bed. He takes his weight on his elbows and as our lips lock again, suddenly want and need start coursing through my veins and we both lose ourselves in each other… 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 8   
After saying goodbye to Amy at the hospital, we headed over to the café so we could say our goodbyes to our friends, keeping the promise to come back as soon as possible now that Steve and Riley are getting married. Talk about an unexpected pairing, but I knew that they liked each other. We were so excited for them and Riley made me one of her bridesmaids, so there’s no way I can get out of it. Theo & I were not on the best terms because I had told him that after this trip, I had to go to Seattle for a business meeting for the future development of the restaurants and the possibility of branching out. He doesn’t seem to understand that this meeting was already in my plans way before he came back into my life. But either way, it was a very tense cab and plane ride back home to Miami.   
And as if things couldn’t get any worse than they already were… After we landed in Miami, we bump into his ex-girlfriend Heather Evans, the popular varsity cheerleader at his old college. Typical cheerleader looks: long black hair, green eyes, long legs & a body that was the talk of the town. And since he was the quarterback, they were the perfect athletic couple until she cheated on him with the running back. Talk about a foul play, huh? They talked and talked & that’s when I realized she still likes him because she won’t stop touching him & vice versa and since we were on bad terms, he’s taking advantage of it and literally flaunting in my face that he could still get any girl he wants, even though he didn’t say it, but actions speak louder than words. I excuse myself to get my bags and if fate weren’t ironic enough, I run into my first love: Ethan Reese.   
Ethan was the only ex-boyfriend I could still talk to as a friend and that’s saying something. We had a very loving relationship when we were together, but we parted ways when he went overseas to keep studying, but we always kept in contact. As we saw each other, we smiled at each other and I slung my arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around my waist and it was like something just clicked in me: this feels right. And we got to talking while we waited for our bags. As soon as he told me that he graduated top of his class, I was so happy for him and wrapped my arms around him again only this time he picked me up and spun us around, both of us laughing. He put me on the ground still holding me and I realized there was a crowd of people gazing lovingly at us except for a very visibly upset Theo because I was hugging another guy. He should’ve known that 2 can play that game…  
“People are staring at us…” I tell Ethan, and he has the grace to laugh and lets me go just to smooth a stray hair on my face. Our bags finally appear (thank God Theo’s bag is a carry on and he had it with him) and we say our goodbyes and exchange our new phone numbers with each other. The crowd disperses, and a sweet older lady comes to me and tells me: “Don’t let him go. I know true love when I see it and trust me, from what I saw, you two were meant for each other. Just keep that in mind, sweetie.” She goes her way and I find myself thinking about it before I’m face to face with Theo, who, at this point, is barely keeping his cool. We get into my car and head over to my house (we moved in before we had left for California) and he keeps demanding to know who was the guy that, according to the crowd was “reuniting with his girlfriend”? He wants to know; well he’s getting what he asked for…   
“You want to know who it was. Fine, I’ll tell you. That was my ex-boyfriend, Ethan Reese. In fact, he’s the first boyfriend I ever had. I haven’t seen him for years and what do you know? We ran into each other while waiting for our bags. We talked, we laughed, and as you obviously saw, we hugged each other. We care about each other a lot, and it was so great catching up with him again, just like you did with Heather.”, that last part coming out sarcastically. Now he was seething and telling me all kinds of stuff. “Really? Didn’t look like an ex-boyfriend to me. He was definitely flirting with you while you were catching up and I didn’t like it at all. And in relation to Heather, after you left, I went looking f0r you just to find you with another guy who’s also your first love to top it off. And as more people started looking at you two, this lady just says that “it’ so adorable watching a guy reunite with his girl” I scowled at her, as you could imagine.”, he said when his voice broke a little, and that’s when I saw that he was getting teary eyed, but I couldn’t let him off the hook just yet…   
“I don’t know why you’re reacting like this when a couple of minutes ago, you were doing the same with your ex, so don’t come to me with that crap.” I said to him, not falling for his little fit. Him and his stupid double standards, I swear… “What I want to know is why you are even with me to begin with? You can have any girl you want. Hell, you had Heather, what are you with me for?” Now my voice breaks, and by this time I’m on the verge of an emotional breakdown. So many different emotions from all the situations we went through in California finally weigh down on me and it’s getting to me. Theo just stares at me dumbfounded at the question I made him. Not waiting for his answer, I rush to my room and lock the door behind me. He’s begging me to open the door and I can’t handle it anymore. I just start to cry, and fall to the floor, trying to rein my emotions in and failing miserably...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally got to the angst and a little smut. Granted, it's my first time writing it so any feedback is welcome!! Hopefully I'll keep adding to this one...
> 
> P.S: I'm thinking of starting a fanfic for Star Wars, Teen Wolf and Supernatural. Any ideas?? Send by commenting... Thank you! Kudos!! ;) ;)


	3. Why Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, turns out my little muse is feeling pretty productive for this fic so here's the next part of Please Don't...

Chapter 9

I hear the door open and I see that it’s Theo(why’d I give him the key to my room, I’ll never know) and he just sinks to the floor next to me. I freeze for a moment when he makes a move to pick me up, but I just sag against his arms when he picks me up and puts me on the bed. He stays next to me, and when I look at him, I see that he’s been crying too. And that makes me cry even harder. I start thinking why is this happening to us? And I realize that this is fear of what could happen to us if I leave, but I can’t cancel this trip. So after calming down considerably, before I can get a word in, he answers my question: “You’re right. I could have any girl I want. There’s just 1 little problem: they’re not you. They’ll never be you. The only girl I’ll ever want is you, Lace. Why can’t you see what I’ve always seen and what Ethan surely sees too?” halting my tears and making me laugh a little bit with how he said Ethan’s name dripping with some disdain. I sit up and wipe my face of my tears and as he straightens up, I wipe away his tears with my thumb and he catches my hand when I’m about to take it away and places it on his heart and I know, just like that, I have his heart…   
I take his hand and put it over my chest and the look of realization on his face is all I needed to know that he knows that he has my heart as well. We stay like that for a long time before he scoots closer to me until he’s inches away from my face, he grabs my hands and laces our fingers together and we just look at each other. I make the first move and grab his face and close the space between us by kissing him. He starts kissing me back and even though we have to talk about my trip, we can talk later. Right now, we need this. He pins me to the bed, grabbing my wrists above my head while we keep kissing. He takes off his clothes first and then starts taking mine off slowly and then I grab his hands before he takes off my panties and switch our positions so now I’m on top of him. I start grinding my hips on top of his boxers, feeling him starting to harden and his eyes are just blown from desire and just like that, I get up and go the bathroom to take a shower, leaving him hard and flustered. As I turn the shower on, I hear the door open and in walks a very determined and gorgeous Theo Summers, looking to finish what was started in the bedroom. He opens the shower door while I keep checking the water temperature and he stands behind me, puts his hands on my hips and pins me to the wall and just starts kissing me with renewed passion and I just can’t help the moan that comes from my lips and his hand travels dangerously down my body until he reaches his goal and starts touching my sex teasingly and my hips just start moving to the rhythm his hand sets and we break our kiss and all I’m feeling is just desire running through me and somehow, I pin him to the wall as I get on my knees and I realize he hasn’t taken his boxers off yet. Hmm, this is going to be fun… I slowly take off his boxers while looking at him through my lashes and biting my lip and take a hold of him in my hand while looking at his face just turn into one of pure unadulterated bliss and he pulls me up and starts kissing me until I look at his face and I realize that something’s off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, what to do??? Hmmm.... Still working on a couple chapters for this one I'll keep upgrading on the same work keep a sharp eye... Thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it... It's still a work in progress, so leave comments either good or bad and I'll appreciate it. Thank you!


End file.
